


Birthday Boy

by PeskiPixi



Category: Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Birhday Smut, Birthday, F/M, Fantasy, Happy Birthday Tom, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is tired and lonely on his birthday. Until he gets a visit from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 2 hours, un-beta’d, just had to get it out there. As usual, I have to say I am slightly uncomfortable with RPF, but it’s all in good fun, no harm intended. Sorry Tom. Also, gratuitous smut and complete lack of plot.

Tom slogged down the hallway, exhaustion bowing his normally upright posture. After signing some autographs at the hotel entrance, he was very happy to be able to find his way to his room. It had been another endless day of shooting. Running through the jungle, shouting, acting, pouring his soul into the physical performance, has drained him to the point where he was so tired, he wasn’t sure whether he was going to cry or vomit. But at the entrance, he had smiled and signed and taken selfies, his self-control and inherent kind nature not letting the fans see that he was just about to topple over.

Sticking the key card in the lock took three tries, and finally, he opened the door and headed for the bed. He paused only long enough to kick off his shoes and collapsed forward, sprawling face-first on the soft surface. The last thought as he drifted off was that tomorrow was his birthday. And he was all alone in a strange country. But before he could think about it anymore, he drifted off, sleeping the sleep of the dead, in his fake filthy clothes with the real sweat.

~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, the sunlight intruded on Tom’s sleep, the brightness dragging him towards wakefulness slowly but inexorably. He blinked open his eyes and groaned, throwing an arm across his face to fend off the abhorrent light. It was his day off, and he wished desperately to go back to sleep. His thoughts drifted in that blissful place between sleep and consciousness, disjointed golden images mixing with pure feelings and imagined sounds with extraordinary clarity. Eventually, consciousness won, and with a sigh, he opened his eyes, squinting against the sun that fell through the gauzy curtains. Realising that sleep was going to elude him, he stretched, curling back and extending his long limbs to their full length like a cat. Both feet hit the floor, and he headed to the bathroom for that most basic human need. Relieving himself, he decided he might as well take a shower and wash off the grime of the previous days shooting.

Standing in the shower, he tilted back his head, revelling in the feeling of the hot droplets stinging his skin, washing away sleep and sweat. It was absolutely blissful being alone, letting his mind drift without having to concentrate on anything. He smiled a little as he remembered that it was his birthday. Thirty-five years on this planet. And here he was, taking a shower alone, with no plans for the day. He was not generally the type of person to wallow in self-pity, but he couldn’t deny that he felt just a little sorry for himself. He missed his loved ones, and specifically that particular loved one. Maybe he’d give her a call when he was done. He thought with a pang that he wasn’t sure how she’d feel about it.

A quiet sound interrupted his thoughts and he froze, his heart speeding up. Turning off the shower, he listened, standing absolutely still, trying to hear if there was any other stealthy noises.

“Hello?” He called out, and chastised himself immediately. If it was an intruder, they would hardly cheerfully answer back, would they? He held his breath, listening closely, but there was nothing else, not even a breath of sound. Finally he shrugged to himself and turned the shower back on, trying to find that state of relaxation he was experiencing.

Tom jumped when a pair of hands slid over his shoulders, gliding easily over his wet skin and coming to rest on his chest. His heart was thumping and for a split second he didn’t know how to react. Then he looked down at the mysterious hands and saw a small crescent-shaped scar on the back of one and nails beautifully manicured in a glossy red, and in the next breath, he caught a whiff of perfume. It was a subtle mix of vanilla and spice and something uniquely …her. He smiled broadly, but kept his voice low.

“Mmmm…. What do we have here? Do you realise it is a crime to break into people’s hotel rooms?”

The only answer he got was a slight shift and a light nip on the shell of his right ear, her breath hot on his skin.

“Oh, so you are not going to tell me who you are?” he grinned. He was rewarded by a breathy chuckle and a kiss to the back of his neck that sent shivers down his spine.

“Well, if you are not going to tell me who you are, I might have to ask you to please leave me to shower in peace.” By now he was enjoying the game immensely, and no force on earth could’ve made him want her to leave. Finally, she spoke.

“I am a trained assassin, and I was sent here to kill you in your sleep.” He bit his lip to keep from laughing. “But unfortunately, you were in the shower already. So I’m going to have to do it here. Less mess, I suppose.” She continued seriously. Still facing away from her, his arms hanging at his sides while her hands roamed all over his torso, he said; “You almost succeeded in stopping my heart a few seconds ago. But I’m afraid your mission is going to have to wait.”

“Oh? Why is that?” Came the voice over his shoulder.

And abruptly he had had enough of this game. Turning, he grabbed her wrists in the same movement and backed her up against the wall. He pushed his body against hers, effectively pinning her so that she couldn’t move at all. Still holding her wrists in one large strong hand above her head, he kissed her. He plundered her lips, his tongue shoving into her mouth, seeking, playing. He poured his whole heart into the kiss, trying to communicate his longing, his intense all-encompassing love for her, his need to touch her, be inside her. But she pulled away, too quickly, and he rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

“Hey.” She said, wriggling free a hand to drag a fingertip over his cheekbone and down to his Adam’s Apple. The gesture was so tender, so filled with love, he felt like his heart could burst. He had so much to tell her, so much to say.

“Hey.” He answered, and mirrored her gesture, touching her face, trying to memorise every line, every dip and freckle and tiny line. He felt the sadness tug at his heart. He didn’t know why. She was here. Against all odds, like magic, she was here. Her beautiful strong face was turned up to his, Her fiery hair was slicked back from the shower and her grey-green eyes wide and filled with emotion. Then a wicked glint entered them .

“Happy birthday, mister.” She said, poking him in the chest. “I thought I’d bring you a birthday surprise. And no, it’s not cake.” He made a mock sad face at that, and she tipped his nose with her finger. “It’s better!” She said, and planted her palms on his chest, shoving him back a little. She got to her knees, holding his eyes as her hands slid down his body and came to rest on his hips. Finally, she broke eye contact and looked at what was right in front of her. He watched as her tongue darted out and involuntarily licked her lips. He could feel himself hardening fast, his body already responding to what was about to happen while his brain struggled to catch up. His breathing was coming a bit faster, and his heart pumped hard as he looked down at the beautiful amazing woman kneeling in front of him, giving herself to him, looking completely submissive, but at the same time completely at ease. She moved one hand away from his hip and took his engorging cock in her hand, wrapping her warm fingers around his shaft. He shuddered at the touch and his eyes wanted to slide closed. But he couldn’t look away from the vision in front of him.

Slowly, she leant forward a bit, and kissed his cockhead with chaste closed lips. He exhaled through his nose, trying to control his anticipation. Licking her lips again, she hummed at the taste of him. Then, she leaned forward again, and finally, she wrapped that luscious wide mouth around him, taking in as much as she could, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him hard. He let out a string of curses, his eyes finally falling shut as the sensations spread from his hot hard cock to the ends of his fingers and toes. His heart thundered in his chest as she sped up, suck hard and then licking and kissing his head, playing her tongue over his sensitive underside until he wasn’t sure anymore whether he was cursing or begging or something in between. Her other hand came of his hip and snaked underneath his manhood to grab his balls, her fingers rolling the soft tender sack gently but firmly, her mouth never letting up.

Tom pushed his fingers into her hair, needing something to hold on to. He struggled for control, trying to concentrate through all the sensations to not thrust into her mouth. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, and saw her staring back up at him, her mouth stretched around his girth. Her eyes crinkled in an invisible smile, and something passed between them. She knew what he needed. Silently, she nodded, giving her permission. Slowly, holding her head still, he started pushing into her mouth shallowly. Having given him permission, she knew what was expected of her. She held still and relaxed her throat, breathing through her nose, her one hand still fondling his balls. Picking up speed, he went a bit deeper, rocking his hips into her welcoming mouth. His breath stuttered as he hit the back of her throat and she shallowed reflexively. He was close, so close. He was losing control, thrusting into her hot wet mouth as her breathing became more laboured and tears stood at the corners of her eyes.

With a shuddering sigh, he slowed his pace, and mustering all of his iron self-control, he stopped and withdrew from her mouth. Breathing hard, he looked down at her as strands of precum and saliva stretched between her lips and the wet throbbing head of his cock. Without a word, he extended a hand down to her and helped her to her feet. When she was standing, he kissed her fiercely, invading her mouth with his tongue, seeking out every corner, tasting his own strong musk on her breath. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes as his hand wandered down her body to find her centre. He stroked two fingers over her already swollen lips, feeling the slippery wetness there. She gasped and her eyes closed as he rubbed his hand through her juices. They both knew what they needed. Grabbing her shoulder, he spun her around to face the wall, where a handrail was imbedded at hip height. He pressed one large hand to the middle of her back, bending her over, and she placed her hands on the rail, holding on, her ass in the air and her core fully exposed to him.

He stroked her again, marvelling at how ready she was. She was not looking at him, but she whimpered and pushed back against his hand. He was as desperate as she, and he couldn’t wait to be inside her any longer. Lining up, he pressed his cock to her entrance. He was straining with need, and she was pushing back against him, wanting him to fill her. He grabbed a handful of her wet hair, pulling her head back as he slowly pushed into her, moaning at the hot wet tightness of her sopping cunt. She was arching her back, holding on to the rail while his fingers pulled back on her hair, her legs straight and feet planted. Slowly pulling back out again, he enjoyed the friction, feeling every single bump and ripple inside her. He pushed in again, just as slowly, until she started swearing at him vehemently, calling him the most vile names she could come up with, begging him to please just get on with it and fuck her. So he did.

On the next stroke, he shoved into her hard, his hips connecting with her soft round buttocks, moving her forward. She keened her enjoyment, encouraging him. He set a punishing pace, slamming into her hard and fast, grunting with the effort, holding her arched by her hair and snaking the other hand around her to pinch her nipple hard enough to hurt in the best way. She shouted her bliss, contracting around him, and he knew it was not going to be long. Moving his hand down, he found her little nub and started rubbing her hard, pinching her clit, making her scream and beg sloppily. A few strokes later, he heard her breath stop and her back arched even more. And suddenly, she was over the edge, her cunt milking him rhythmically as her legs shuddered and her body shook. She screamed his name as she came hard around him.

Her ecstasy put him right over the edge, and his hips took on a rhythm of their own. Pressing his body tightly to hers, trying to get as deep as possible, he rutted into her, feeling his balls contract with the beginnings of his orgasm. Then it exploded through him, drawing a long loud groan from his throat, light exploding in front of his eyes. He kept on rocking into her as his orgasm subsided, his breath stuttering as he came down. When he finally opened his eyes, he untangled his hand from her hair and tenderly stroked a strand back from her face, pulling her up and against him, this time by touching her shoulder gently. She turned her face to him and kissed him softly, gently. A heavy blanket of lethargy seemed to descend over them. Just as he was about to suggest that they get out of the shower, he heard something. Cocking his head, he listened. He sighed as he realised it was his phone ringing.

“Let it ring…” she said, kissing him again.

“Good idea.” He smiled, kissing her back.

The insistent ringing continued, drilling into his brain, refusing to be ignored. He blinked open his eyes and groaned, throwing an arm across his face to fend off the abhorrent light streaming through the gauzy curtains. He looked around, disoriented, and looking down, saw that he had made a mess of the sheets. His heart sank as he realised that it was all just a dream. And he had had an orgasm in his sleep for the first time since he was seventeen. He didn’t know how he was going to explain that to the hotel staff. But then again, he’s pretty sure they’ve seen worse.

He realised then that his phone was still ringing. Sighing, he checked the screen, and smiled. Swiping, he held the phone to his ear.

“Jess.” He smiled.

“Happy birthday, mister!” Came her familiar voice over the line. “I hope I didn’t wake you?”

“Actually, you did.” He answered, yawning hugely. Without thinking, he carried on. “I had a dream about you.”

Realising what he had just admitted, he snapped his mouth shut, but it was too late.

“Oh really?” her voice was smug, and he already knew what was coming next. “What was it about? Was it a sexy dream? Did I make you all hot?” And with that she crowed out her amusement, her laughter echoing over the distance.

“Pffft, don’t be silly.” He said, keeping his voice light and airy. “Who would have a sex dream about you?”

She giggled at the other end, easily letting it go. They chatted for a moment about his current project, and the one she was heading off to shoot in the next two weeks.

“Anyway, dork, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Have fun!”

“Thanks Jessica. You too. Bye.”

Deep in thought, he ended the call and put the phone down. He dropped his head to his lap and shook his head ruefully. Well, at least it was fun. And no harm done.

As long as she never knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of you will have noticed who the “OFC” is. I have to point out (because it’s important to me) that no harm was intended to Jessica or Tom, and that this is pure fiction (Although I think they are fantastic together)


End file.
